Verlobung zu Beltaine
by Eosphoros
Summary: Wie mögen sich Narzissa und Lucius Malfoy kennen gelernt und vor allem verlobt haben? Eine der vielen möglichen Varianten könnt ihr hier lesen.


**Disclaimer**

Alles gehört Rowling, bis auf Carissa, das ist meine. Rowling würde einen Rappel kriegen, wüsste sie, was wir mit Lucius, Narzissa und dem Rest der Bagage machen.

Ich verdiene kein Geld mit der FF, sondern schreibe sie, um Freunden, Bekannten und anderen Lesern eine kleine Freude zu machen und natürlich, weil ich selbst einen Heidenspaß daran habe.

°

**Vorbemerkung**

Die Geschichte ist noch vor Erscheinen von Buch Sechs entstanden. Aufgabe war es, eine Geschichte zur Beltaine zu schreiben, die mit den Malfoys zusammenhing. Und hier ist sie. Sie ist auch ff.de zu finden.

°

* * *

°

**Verlobung zu Beltaine**

°

Die Nacht vom 30. April zum 1. Mai sollte die merkwürdigste Nacht in ihrem Leben werden. Narzissa Black begab sich wie gewohnt zur Nachtruhe, ohne sich darüber im Klaren zu sein, welch besondere Nacht vor ihr lag. Ihr Schwestern, Bellatrix und Andromeda, schliefen bereits. Sie hatten sich wie immer gestritten und waren, ohne mit einander zu reden ins Bett gegangen. Sicher am nächsten Tag würden sie wieder mit einander umgehen, als wäre nichts geschehen, aber die Tatsache blieb bestehen, dass die drei Schwestern sich nicht vertrugen.

Narzissa war gerade eingeschlafen, als sie durch merkwürdige Geräusche geweckt wurde. Waren die Elfen etwa rebellisch geworden? Wundern täte es sie nicht, bei dem strengen Regime, das ihr Eltern führten. Sie waren eben Blacks und der Name verpflichtete.

„Narzissa Black, steh gefälligst auf, wenn ich mit dir rede!" Narzissa stand im Bett. Wenn ihre Mutter diesen Ton am Leib hatte, musste man sofort gehorchen oder man hatte die Konsequenzen zu tragen. Die überschlanke hellblonde Frau drückte ihrer 15jährigen Tochter ein weißes Kleid in die Hand und meinte: „Zieh es an, und dann komm runter. Ich geh deine Schwestern wecken."

Verdutzt blieb das Mädchen zurück und kleidete sich an. Nach einer Weile erschien sie in der Eingangshalle des leicht heruntergekommen wirkenden Anwesens und musste sich nur noch einen Augenblick gedulden, bis ihre Schwestern und die Mutter erschienen. Alle drei in schwarzen Gewändern wirkten sie sehr fremd auf sie, die ganz in weiß war.

Ohne ein Ton zu sagen, drängte die Mutter ihre Mädchen nach draußen. Mrs. Black hielt einen Spazierstock in der Hand und gebot den Mädchen, ihn zu berühren. Ein Portschlüssel.

Als Narzissa wieder zu sich kam und die Umgebung um sich herum musterte, fielen ihr die vielen Feuer auf, die lichterloh brannten und die finstere Nacht erhellten. Sie ließen sie magisch, ja mystisch wirken. Eine Reihe dunkler Gestalten in langen schwarzen Umhängen und Fackeln in den Händen bewegten sich einen schmalen Weg entlang, der von den Feuern weg zum alten Steinrondell führte.

„Mutter, was machen wir hier", fragte sie. Aber die Mutter hob nur eine Augenbraue und sah sie vorwurfsvoll an. Es war Bellatrix, die hämisch antwortete: „Heute ist Beltaine. Du weißt aber auch gar nichts. Was meinst du, warum Mutter uns aus der Schule hat kommen lassen."

Die Mutter nickte und fuhr ihrer Lieblingstochter liebevoll übers Gesicht. Narzissa stockte der Atem. Über den Streit mit den Geschwistern hatte sie die Nacht vom 30. April zum 1. Mai total vergessen. Sie erinnerte sich daran, was ihre alte Kinderfrau ihr über diese Nacht erzählt hatte.

_In früherer Zeit, bevor die Muggel mit ihren verschrobenen Ansichten, die Überhand gewonnen haben, waren wir Priester und Priesterinnen der Großen Mutter, von der alle Magie, alles Leben ja selbst der Tod stammt. Einige der Zauberer wurde zu Druiden, die von den Muggel um Rat gefragt wurden, die von den Muggel verehrt wurden. Jedes Jahr, zum Beginn des Frühlings, brannten wir Feuer an und huldigten dem Gott des Lichtes. Ihm, dem Bel ist dieses Fest geweiht. Es war eine große Ehre, an dem Zeremoniell teilzunehmen. Deine Mutter hat es nie getan, aber du wirst es tun. Du wirst wie einst die Priesterinnen der Vorzeit in weiße Gewänder gehüllt die Gestalt der großen Mutter übernehmen und für ..._

„Narzissa, dein Vater redet mit dir", schimpfte die Mutter. Sie zuckte zusammen und schaute auf. Ihr Vater, großen und gefährlich stand vor ihr mit grimmigem Gesicht. Seine schwarzen Augen leuchteten jedoch, wie sie es noch nie zuvor gesehen hat. „Hat deine Mutter dir gesagt, warum du hier bist?"

Narzissa schüttelte den Kopf. Der Vater warf seiner Frau einen ärgerlichen Blick zu. „Gut, dann ist es dein Verschulden, dass sie unvorbereitet ist. Komm mit, mein Kind, ich will dir jemanden vorstellen."

Mr. Black packte das Mädchen bei der Hand und zog es fort von den Schwestern hin zu einer Gruppe von schwarz gekleideten Männern. Sie hatten sich in einem Kreis um einen großen schlanken Mann gruppiert, der Angst in dem Mädchen auslöste.

„My Lord?", fragte ihr Vater und verneigte sich leicht. Man machte ihm und ihr Platz. Der Mann in der Mitte drehte sich um und Narzissa wurde starr.

„Black, gut, sie sind also angekommen. Das ist sie?", erwiderte der Mann und legte dem Mädchen einen Finger unter das Kinn um sie zu zwingen ihn anzusehen. Narzissa gehorchte, auch wenn sie vor Angst schier gelähmt war. „Du wirst heute den Bund besiegeln, mein Kind. Zwei der mächtigsten Schwarzmagier-Familien vereint. Was will man mehr." Er ließ sie stehen und begab sich mit den anderen Männern zum Steinrondell zu dem sie nun der Vater schob.

„Vater ich verstehe nicht!", flüsterte sie. Ihr Vater hatte sich nie sonderlich für seine Töchter interessiert. Er konnte und wollte seiner Frau nicht verzeihen, dass kein Erbe darunter wahr. So würde der gesamte Besitz an den Mann der Ältesten fallen. Er hatte es durchgesetzt, dass wenigstens diese einen geeigneten Mann, einen der ihm passte und den er für würdig befunden hatte, sein Erbe zu sein, ehelichte. Was aus den beiden anderen wurde scherte ihn nicht weiter. Hauptsache, sie machten, der Familie keine Schande. „Du wirst einem Malfoy verbunden werden. In zwei Jahren um genau zu sein. Heute ist jedoch ein günstiger Zeitpunkt, um euren Bund zu besiegeln."

„Warum ich?", fragte sie. Sie stolperte über den Namen Malfoy und wusste, dass er der Vertraute des Dunklen Lords war, des Mannes, dem sie zuvor begegnet war.

„Weil seine Lordschaft es so will, und ich es gutheiße. Die Malfoys und die Blacks müssen vereinigt werden, nur so ist die dunkle Magie und die Reinheit gewährleistet. Man kann sagen, dass die Zukunft der Zaubererwelt in euren Händen liegt. Enttäusche mich nicht, Narzissa."

Narzissa nickte und folgte gehorsam ihrem Vater. Sie bemerkte, dass die Mutter und die Schwestern sich ihnen anschlossen, als sie den Hügel zum Rondell empor schritten. Alles wirkte feierlich und großartig. Wieso fühlte sie sich dann so schwer und bedrückt? Sie wüsste sich freuen, dass sie für würdig befunden worden ist, die Rolle zu spielen. Sie hatten den alten Steinkreis erreicht.

_Die Zukunft des Landes hing von dieser einen Nacht ab. Überlebte der König die Jagd nach dem weißen Hirsch, zeigte er, dass er würdig war, die Krone zu tragen, war die Zukunft gesichert und das Blut einer Jungfrau konnte geopfert werden._

Narzissa erschrak und blieb stehen. Man wollte sie opfern? Unbarmherzig schob die Mutter sie durch eines der steinernen Tor. Der dunkle Lord kam ihr entgegen, packte sie am Handgelenk und zog sie vor den Altar.

„Heute zur Zeit der Beltainefeuer, wollen wir das alte Ritual erneuern. Ich Voldemort, habe meinen Nachfolger schon vor einiger Zeit benannt. Er ist derjenige, auf dessen Schultern die Zukunft der Zaubererwelt steht. Um diese Zukunft zu sichern, muss das Blut einer Jungfrau fließen. Welche wäre geeigneter, als die Tochter eines der treues Untergebenen, den man haben kann. Blacks Älteste ist dazu ausersehen den Bund einzugehen mit meinem Dauphin."

Narzissas Hand zitterte, aber der dunkle Lord schien nichts davon zu bemerken. Er redete noch gut eine halbe Stunde, dann trat ein Mann aus dem Kreis, schritt zum Altar und kniete vor Voldemort nieder. Der dunkle Lord ließ Narzissa los. Mühsam widerstand sie dem Zwang fortzulaufen und ihre Familie ins Unglück zu stürzen. Sie richtete stolz den Blick auf den knienden Mann. Der Lord schlug dessen Kapuze zurück. Silberblondes Haar kam zu Vorschein und als er den Kopf hob, stockte ihr der Atem. Der Junge Mann war kaum älter als sie, vielleicht 5 oder 6 Jahre, mehr nicht. Vom ersten Augenblick an, war sie Feuer und Flamme für ihn. Aber ihre Euphorie verging, als Voldemort, dem Mann einen kunstvoll gearbeiteten, Dolch in die Hand drückte. Mit einem Lächeln erhob sich der Mann.

„Lucius, tu deine Pflicht. Den Wettlauf hast du gewonnen, nun vergieße das Blut einer Jungfrau„, gebot der dunkle Lord mit einem Glühen in den Augen. „Und ihr brennt das Feuer im Zentrum an, lasst uns dem alten Bel huldigen."

Lucius trat an die Seite von Narzissa und nahm ihre Hand in seine. Er musste ihr Zittern spüren, aber keine Reaktion konnte sie in seinen ebenmäßige Zügen erkennen. Ein Schmerz im Arm ließ zu zusammenzucken. Mit routinierte Hand hatte er den Dolch an ihren Unterarm angesetzt und ihn langsam bis hinunter zur Mitte der Hand geführt. Ein leiser Schmerzlaut entwich ihren Lippen. Aber niemanden scherte es. Lucius sah ihr in die Augen und drehten ihren Arm so, dass Blut auf den Altar fiel. Ein Jubeln erhob sich und die Feuer wurden entzündet.

„Das war das Opfer?", fragte sie den Mann an ihrer Seite. Er nickte nur um meinte: „Ja, fürs erste. Wir sind fortan verlobt."

Narzissa musste mit ansehen, wie ihr zukünftiger Mann, ohne sie eines Blickes zu würdigen, davon schritt. Sie war verwirrt.

_Die Kinder dieses Opfers sind die Kinder der Göttin, meine Kleine. Du wirst einst eines haben, wie ich aus deiner Hand ersehen kann. Wenn das Ritual richtig ausgeführt wird._

Narzissa schaute auf ihre Hand, die Linie die ihr Schicksal anzeigte hatte ihr zukünftiger Mann so eben durchtrennt.

°

° Ende °


End file.
